Good Luck, Bad Luck, and Really Bad Luck
by ShelbyElizabeth
Summary: Ziva learns about luck, NCIS style. Written for NFA "Luck of the Irish" challenge.


Good Luck, Bad Luck, and Really Bad Luck

Tim entered the squad room and sat at his desk. Per usual, Ziva was typing furiously on her keyboard to get caught up on paperwork, and Tony was dozing facedown on his desk. Tim shook his head; some things would never change. He tossed a balled up piece of paper at the sleeping agent. "Tony, wake up! It's Friday; you have all weekend to sleep, unless you don't do your paperwork and Gibbs makes you stay here like he did last month!"

Tony's eyes flew open and he shot straight up in his seat. "Friday? Are you sure?"

"Yeah Tony, it's Friday. I may be a geek, but I know my days of the week just as well as every kindergartener in the country. Though, apparently you don't," Tim took advantage of Tony's memory lapse to get in the first jibe of the day.  
When Tony didn't immediately join in the playful banter, Tim became concerned. "Tony, are you alright? Did you miss your appointment at the free clinic or something?" Tim couldn't help but get his shots in early before Tony became himself again.  
"It's Friday; today is Friday," Tony sounded a little panicked.

He got out of his seat and went to the elevator without another word. He pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. Tim watched wordlessly as Tony shook his head and started talking to himself. "Stupid! I can't get in an elevator!" he said as the doors slid open, revealing a surprised looking Palmer and Lee, both of whom smiled at him innocently.

Tony turned around and headed for the stairs. Tim was amazed; he had never seen Tony willingly give up an opportunity to scrutinize Palmer. Tim spoke only when the door to the stairs had closed fully. "Ziva, did you see that?" he was shocked.

"Yes, what has his panties in a list?" she turned to Tim.

"Twist, Ziva," he corrected, "I don't know. He seemed a bit obsessed over today," realization washed over him, "Its Friday the thirteenth."

Ziva looked confused. "I do not understand. Is Tony a superstitious person?"

McGee laughed to himself. "He didn't used to be like that, but this one time, he got $1.85 extra from a restaurant, and he kept it. That whole day, he kept spilling almost every liquid he touched, including Gibbs' coffee," Ziva cringed at Tim's words; she had seen what it was like to be in that position, "Kate told him that it was bad karma. Ever since then, he goes all psychotic every Friday the thirteenth. Let's see, he left five minutes ago, so according to my calculations, he should be back right about…"

The elevator dinged; McGee and Ziva looked up. They snickered as Tony stepped through the open doors.

He was a sight to behold. For the most part, he looked normal, but the more eccentric pieces of his outfit overwhelmed the mind. In addition to his signature suit, dark sunglasses, and winning smile, he was sporting a large, gold, horseshoe shaped pendant, and he had placed a bright green, plastic four leaf clover in his shirt pocket.

Tony strode over to them more confidently than when he had escaped the room. "I am officially ready for today," he announced.

Gibbs entered the bullpen but did not speak to his agents. He set his coffee on the desk and started flipping through files. "You know you look like an idiot, right Tony?" Tim asked.

"Who cares Probie? The point is that I am safe."

"Tony, you look ridiculous. Please, do not wear that if we have to go anywhere today," Ziva begged.

Tony chuckled. "I don't know why you're not more worried, Zee-vah. Luck is real, and I'm safe from the bad kind, since I've got these," he toyed with the chain around his neck, "You, on the other hand, are exposed and are thus a hazard. I'm not going anywhere with you today, or at least not until you do something about your lack of protection."

Ziva stood and went over to Gibbs' desk. She leaned forward, slamming her hands in front of Gibbs, forcing him to look up at her. "Please tell him to take off those foolish charms. I cannot work like this," she declared.

Gibbs glared at her as if to say 'get your hands off my desk.'

She sighed in defeat and pulled her hands back.

The incident occurred in slow motion for Tony and Tim. Ziva was not careful enough with one of her hands, and her thumb caught the edge of the coffee cup that was sitting innocently on the desk. It tipped slowly, and came crashing down onto its side. It lay on the desk helplessly as its contents spewed from the opening on the lid. The dark brown liquid seeped onto the papers that were spread out on the desk; dots of it settled themselves on Ziva's light colored pants after they were launched out of the cup.

Horror set in on Ziva's face, worry on McGee's, and amusement on Tony's. "Oh my, Gibbs, I am so sorry," she moved the files that remained unsoiled from the path of the offending liquid.

She rushed off to the ladies room, returning with a large stack of paper towels. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. She soaked up the coffee with a grim look on her face. "This is going to be bad, yes?" she addressed the two male agents that were watching her.

"Oh yeah," they answered simultaneously.

Tony stepped forward and gently grabbed the backs of Ziva's arms, spinning her around to face him. "It was nice knowing you, kid," he said softly, pulling her into a hug.

"Get your hands off of me!" she jerked out of his arms.

"Here, you're going to need this," he removed the gaudy charm from around his neck and settled it on hers, "Good luck my child," he gave a loud, fake sob before heading back to his desk.

McGee was still frozen. Ziva had seen the effects of spilling Gibbs' coffee, but she had never been on the receiving end of it. "Um, yeah…" he murmured.

Ziva had never seen Tim move as quickly as he did just then. He packed up his stuff and retreated to Abby's lab, where he intended to spend the rest of the day; Gibbs was going to be unbearable for the rest of the day, possibly for the next several weeks, and he did not want to be around to witness any of it.

Ziva sighed and resigned herself to cleaning up the desk. Once she had sopped up the spilled coffee, she went down to the break room to get Gibbs another cup, knowing that her life was about to become the worst hell that anyone had ever imagined. She toyed with the chain around her neck. She did not believe in luck, but it almost seemed worth it to keep the charm. Gibbs was gong to be furious for days, and if Tony's necklace had even the slightest chance of helping her, she was going to take full advantage of it. She grumbled to herself, "Stupid luck."


End file.
